No rest for the wicked
by MrSpringo
Summary: In the year 2290, the man once known as the 'Lone Wanderer' finds himself lost, in a whole new adventure. Alone and confused, he must find his way home.


This is my first full effort attempt at a fan-fiction, I hope you guys enjoy this – I would enjoy comments on the story, who you like and who you don't and some criticism, no matter how good or bad. Comment or favourite the story if you are enjoying it.

Moses, awoken in his Megaton shack – it was the same old stuff everyday, waking up, walking around Megaton, smoking Jet, getting into a fight at Gob's tavern. It wasn't always this way, he was once the man known as 'The Lone Wanderer' or 'That Kid from Vault 101'. Moses had fell into a pit of depression. He didn't feel worthy anymore, he once felt so big – he had so many allies, now he was all alone. He stood up, wearing the old smelly outfit he had been wearing for the past week. Moses brought himself up and sat on the edge of his bed, snorting. The grasped onto his pipboy and slid it onto his wrist, holding his button onto the power button.

He couldn't recall the date, he never had to know the date anymore, he'd gone months without checking. But as he powered up his pipboy, he felt inticed to check.

'April 23rd 2290.'

Moses wasn't just a little black kid who ran out of the vault one day anymore, he was a powerful, muscular male. Yet, anyone who doesn't live in Megaton or the vicinity hasn't heard from him in a while. He'd sometimes head down to Springvale. After he cleansed the water supply back in 2277, more and more towns began to be settled and populated. Alot of people migrated towards the capital wastes, although it was still rather violent. Still very violent. It was better than many other wastelands, due to a single reason. Alot of clean water.

Project Purity was working at full capability.

Moses slouched of his bed, spitting at the wall as he made his way down stairs, lazily snatching his laser pistol as he made his way towards the front-door. Moses was living alone; he did live with his dog, Dogmeat before it was killed in a shoot-out with a group of slavers.

Moses pushed the door open and hastily made his way towards the main-gate. He was short on caps and couldn't afford any booze down at Gobs, usually Gob would let him off – but his tab has grown rather large in the past few weeks. Moses didn't make eye-contact with anyone, everyone knew what was happening to him, they knew he was depressed, smoking drugs, a alcoholic. He didn't feel like he was the adventurer everyone was following over at Galaxy News Radio. He wasn't the guy all the girls loved anymore. He wasn't the the hero. He looked up to Stockholm and sent him a single nod. Stockholm was still at it after all these years, although he was now taking shifts with Harden Simms, the new mayor of Megatown, following after his father. He was a young mayor, at the age on twenty three. He still respected Moses a lot, ever since he had saved his father when the man known as Mr. Burke attempted to take his life.

Moses coughed into his balled up fist, as he took a step outside – he took a few steps out and was stopped by a caravanner.

" Sir! You need knives?! I got knives! Hammers! Batons! Shit, for you – I got a spare pistol or t-." Moses cut the caravanner of crudely.

" Fuck off." He said, sniffing violently as he pushed past him, following the route down to Springfield. He followed the long stretch of road, before he stopped, he looked up a hill. It was a cave, leaving towards his Vault. He stood there, silently staring up towards the Vault. They kept the Vault open yet he was still barred, he was confused. He felt a mixture of hate, pity and sorrow towards Amata. _Why was she doing this to him?_

Moses was once a lot nicer than he is, he spared Amatas father twice, even though he had tried to get Moses killed on two occasions.

Moses spat and frowned as he turned around and continued to walk up the pathway, he past the first few old wrecked houses that could not be fixed up and entered the Refugee Camp. _But. It was empty._

Sprinvale was usually overcrowded this kids running about, caravanners passing, the occasional Brotherhood of Steel patrol. _Hell, he didn't even see any reason why they should be hiding. _

It was like the moment when he had just left the vault, when he didn't know if the wasteland was habitable, when he seen the first empty ghost-town.

" What the fuck?" Moses mumbled under his breathe, staring around the town cautiously. Moses withdrew his Laser Pistol, shaking it.

" Drop it..." He heard from behind him, in a males tone. He heard the cocking of a shotgun, then the cold feeling of the barrel being placed on his back.

"DROP IT!" The voice demanded.

Moses complied, releasing his grip off the laser pistol, letting it fall besides him. Moses sighed.

" Listen, I got about twenty fucking caps. Take them, my gun. Then leave me be." Moses said, he wasn't fearful, he'd been robbed quite a few times. He knew the procedure.

The voice chuckled. " I don't want your fucking caps, boy-o. I want you."

Moses spun around, before he heard a thud. Everything went blurry. He could feel blood dripping down his face. For he'd been hit in the head by the shotgun. Moses stumbled back and fell on the floor, he seen the figure of a man, a Caucasian man wearing black Leather Armour stand above him.

" How'd you find him?!" Shouted a female voice, he noticed a female run besides the man in the Leather Armour.

" His Pip Boy... He turned it on and we got a reading, you kn-..."

Everything blacked out, Moses fell unconcious.


End file.
